


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by mws



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mws/pseuds/mws
Summary: A chaotic good character does what is necessary to bring about change for the better, disdains bureaucratic organizations that get in the way of social improvement, and places a high value on personal freedom, not only for oneself, but for others as well. 
Chaotic good characters usually intend to do the right thing, but their methods are generally disorganized and often out of sync with the rest of society.





	1. New Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written something with knowledge of how I want it to end prior to knowledge of how I want it to begin. Apologies for the slow, likely overly-descriptive yet still incredibly short start. I’m trying to get into the swing of this story so I can stick it through to the ending that has inspired me to start it. Thanks for sticking it through with me if you do. :) 
> 
> Also, general apologies for anything out-of-character for any of the original Durarara characters. I’ve watched the series once through and am in love with it - and am currently watching it again. That said, it might not be the best representation every so often, but I am trying!

She was new to Ikebukuro as a resident, but no stranger to the workings of the city and the seedy underground it held not-so-secretly. She had spent years obtaining information on anything and everything she could get her hands on. There was an entire room in her apartment dedicated to storing this information. And “everything” wasn’t an exaggeration - she had information on the businesses, the urban legends, the color gangs, the Dollars, and most recently - she had information on the infamous information broker himself. 

Currently, she was in the process of organizing this room. It was to the left of her living room, slightly smaller in size but large enough for shelving and filing cabinets to take up all of the walls. A dark red curtain blocked out the sunlight from the one window in the room, while other rooms in the apartment welcomed the natural lighting. A matching rug circled the center of the room. This room was just for storage, whereas the living room was utilized as an office and meeting area. The kitchen overlooked everything - basically one hodgepodge of useful rooms in one large area. To the right of this big open space was a small bedroom, and further inside the bedroom a small bathroom. 

She smiled to herself as she sleeved pages of recently-gathered information. It wasn’t that she had much on the information broker of Ikebukuro, but she had enough to pursue more. Her interest in him had little to do with personal gain - unlike his interest in others - and more to do with wanting to rid Ikebukuro of the plague that was Izaya Orihara. And from there, she would become Ikebukuro’s new information broker. 

Her motivation for this was not infamy and fortune. Her motivation was simple: she viewed Izaya Orihara, and majority of what he stood for, as evil. Izaya Orihara bought and sold information and interfered in the natural flow of the city for his own personal enjoyment, causing wars between more than just gangs. Izaya Orihara was unable to feel remorseful for his actions. Izaya Orihara attacked people. And one thing she hated most, was that Izaya Orihara did all of this with a smile on his face the entire time. 

Already she had a small client base within Ikebukuro alone, not including her clients in the cities surrounding. The word was slowly-but-surely spreading that Izaya Orihara had competition, and the thought put another smile on her face as she clasped the binder shut and filed it away in a cabinet. 

The binder containing information about the informant was small, and only two pages so far - small facts and things that seemed like generic trivia questions. But it was a start, and she knew that this start would result in the information broker himself knocking on her door. After all, one thing she had heard was proven true time and time again - Izaya Orihara disliked his own information being spread around. 

Now she just had to do enough prying through the city to catch his attention.


	2. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in·trigue  
> verb  
> 1\. arouse the curiosity or interest of; fascinate.  
> 2\. make secret plans to do something illicit or detrimental to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still slowly but surely making my way through this ~ ! I forgot to mention in the first chapter, that the story itself was inspired by Lorde’s cover of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Thanks again for sticking through this with me! I promise that it gets more exciting (or rather, I think it gets more exciting…) so thank you, thank you for your patience. :3

“Namie, you wouldn’t run off to some other person with the ability to use the internet, would you?” He asked, glancing up from his computer screen with a slightly pathetic frown on his face. 

Namie turned from the shelf she was organizing, eyeing her employer warily before shrugging. “I doubt they’d pay me as much as you,” She said, boredom dripping from her tone as she spoke. 

Izaya smiled and laughed, nodding once, approving of her answer. Of course, it wasn’t that he was actually concerned that Namie would up and walk out - nor did he care if she tried to. But taunting her, subtly reminding her of all held over her, was slightly enjoyable and helped ease the small amount of frustration that was building up inside of him at the thought of someone else trying to manipulate Ikebukuro. That was his job, after all. 

“Are you worried about that new woman?” Namie’s question broke Izaya out of his thoughts, and he looked at her again, head tilted slightly. Namie sighed and returned to her work, organizing files as she spoke, “Of course you aren’t,” she said quietly, rolling her eyes. 

“So the newcomer is a woman?” He asked, another smile forming. He ignored the surprise on Namie’s face and began typing away at his computer. Arrogantly, Izaya began to think that it would make learning more about her significantly easier - and thus putting a stop to her easier, as well. 

The sound of typing was all that lingered in the large apartment office. Namie rarely cared to speak to Izaya, and Izaya rarely felt like humoring himself with her unless he was bored. Researching the new informant was significantly more important at this point. He hadn’t lost any of his personal contacts or connections to her - but he wasn’t going to let it get to that point, either. 

Izaya was aware of his own reputation - having created it and fueled it himself, after all - and he knew if word got out about someone else equally as informed as he was, even the information he held above others wouldn’t be able to stop them from leaving. 

His loud, sudden laughter caught Namie off guard, and she dropped a stack of papers she was carrying to her desk all over the floor. Her eyes widened as she looked over to Izaya, who was bouncing with that insane laughter and spinning in his office chair. “Y-you - you wouldn’t believe me - even if I told you!” He managed to push out between laughter and spins, coming to a stop and taking a deep breath to calm himself, lightly chuckling still. 

He stood and grabbed his fur lined coat that was hanging on his chair, throwing his arms through it and zipping it halfway. He patted at his pocket, checking, and then lifted a hand to wave at Namie as he walked towards the door. “You’re free to look at what I found so amusing, and can leave once you clean up.” He ignored the daggers she was shooting through her eyes and gleefully slammed the door shut behind him. 

Namie, although never one to let her curiosity get the better of her, finished picking up the stack of papers and made her way behind Izaya’s desk, glancing down at the computer screen. Even she smirked at the information. “That figures,” She said quietly, rolling her eyes as she moved to her own desk to set the stack of papers down. 

\--- 

The sudden knock startled her out of her thoughts, and she glanced at the front door from behind her computer, then down at the corner of the computer screen, warily eyeing the time. It was a little late for clients to be dropping by, unless someone had a different job for her - which she doubted, as she wasn’t that deep into any connections just yet. 

It was unlocked, and she weighed her options of either getting up and answering, or remaining semi-sheltered at her desk near a window where she could escape if need be. The few nights she has spent in Ikebukuro, along with the information she’s learned so far, has given her quite the paranoid mindset - and frankly, rightfully so, depending on just who was standing outside her door. 

Another knock caused her to jump from her seat, and she exhaled a soft sigh and began walking towards her door. “One minute!” She called, eyes darting around the living area for anything heavy she could grab. When she came up empty, she rolled her eyes and silently cursed herself, thoughts yelling at her to not be so paranoid. If she were in danger, the person outside would have realized by now that the door was unlocked. 

She reached for the handle and opened the door slightly, enough that she could see out, and a grin slowly formed across her, reaching all the way up into her bright eyes as she pulled the door open the rest of the way. _Too easy._

“Hello, Nakura-chan,” Izaya Orihara was smiling at her, his eyes just as bright as the same thought crossed his mind. “I believe you’ve been looking for me.”


	3. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /streNG(k)TH/  
> noun  
> 1\. the quality or state of being strong, in particular.  
> 2\. a good or beneficial quality or attribute of a person or thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this might be a “what the hell?” moment - next chapter will explain!

“Good evening,” She bowed her head politely and moved to the side, motioning in with a free hand, “I was wondering how long it’d be until you found me, Orihara-senpai.” 

Izaya clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Senpai, hmm?” He cooed, accepting the nonverbal invitation and making his way inside. He unzipped his jacket but kept it on, and made himself comfortable on the corner of the couch. 

She took a deep breath as she shut the door, a small amount of panic crossing her face. While it was true that she had been anticipating a visit from the information broker himself sometime in the near future, she hadn’t expected it to be this evening. Had he seen her earlier in the day? Then again, he had called her Nakura - meaning he was believing information she was feeding online sources, and didn’t know her name. 

Or, he knew her name, and he was toying with her - because that’s what Izaya Orihara was known for doing. 

“Nakura-chan?” Izaya called, and a chill ran down her spine. But she straightened her stance, ensured her face wasn’t showing any of her thoughts - hoped that to be true - and turned to make her way into the living room. “Tell me more about what it is you do here.” He lifted a hand and motioned all around him, before patting the cushion next to him. 

“Oh, Orihara-senpai,” She said with a small smile, “It doesn’t look familiar, does it? No, I’m not as brave to keep all of my information out in the open. Plus, I’ve not made enough to be able to spread myself around the city - so this is the only apartment I have.”

His eyes hardened and he tilted his head, patting the cushion once more. “You realize learning basic information like that doesn’t quite put you at kōhai status, right?” And there it was - the infamous Izaya Orihara smirk. 

Her stomach flipped, but she took another slow breath and moved over to the couch, sitting down on the opposite corner and keeping a full cushion between them. “Well, if I could find out everything about the famous Izaya Orihara in two weeks time, I don’t think I would be referring to you that way, Orihara-senpai.” She spoke innocently enough, and smiled over at him. 

“Now how famous can I be, if it took me two weeks to find you, hm?” He grinned, and immediately closed the distance between them, sitting so their hips were touching. “What is it you’re after, Nakura-chan?” He asked, speaking softly. 

“Not what you’re here for, clearly,” She spoke firmly and moved to stand, but Izaya grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the couch. 

“If _that’s_ what I was here for, Nakura-chan,” He leaned in closer, and she could feel the tip of his nose brush against her hair, “I would already be getting it.” He purred, snapping his teeth together right near her ear and causing her to jump up and move before he could pull her back down a second time. 

“What I’m after, is that I want in. To help you, to keep you off of the streets and away from knives and vending machines. To learn more about Ikebukuro, to…” She trailed off and looked down at him, and he looked...interested? Amused? Both? She frowned. It was bothering her that he hadn’t interrupted her yet. “To be more useful to you than Namie Yagiri is.” 

He laughed and jumped up, which caused her to take a small step to back away from him. “That is an interesting offer, Nakura-chan. What makes you think Namie is so useless to me, hmm?” He asked, taking a step closer to her. 

She closed the distance between them, then moved past him. She grabbed a fistful of his jacket and pulled him towards the room where she kept everything. She pushed open the door, flicked on the light, and motioned in. “All of this is yours, if you accept my offer.”

Izaya looked unamused, and lightly nudged her hand off of his jacket. “This looks like a waste of time to me.” He said with a shrug. 

“Groups that want nothing to do with you are trusting me,” She folded her arms across her chest. “As long as you keep our names separate, I will continue to give you anything you want, to use or sell as you please.”

He smirked, suddenly amused again. “And what is in this for you, hm?” 

“Unlimited access to any information I want.” She stated simply, and for the first time she could swear she caught a glimpse of surprise cross his face. 

“Nothing else?” He questioned, his voice getting softer again. “That’s too bad,” He reached into his pocket and flicked his knife open, and in one quick motion he grabbed her neck and pushed her back against a wall. “It’s incredibly bold of you to request that, Nakura-chan. What are you really after here?” He kept the knife at his side, though it hadn’t gone unnoticed by the girl. 

Despite everything inside of her screaming defensive maneuvers, she kept calm and as relaxed as she could manage being pressed against the wall. “Employment.”

He started laughing again and shook his head, letting her go and exiting the room. He kept his knife in his hand and paced the living room for a moment before turning to face her. “I’ll figure it out, you know. Lie to me through your teeth, but know that your contacts would break beneath me if I pressed hard enough.” 

She forced the smirk that began forming on her lips away. This was a side of Izaya she hadn’t expected to see for quite some time. Frankly, she thought it would take much longer to get him any sort of paranoid. Then again, it’s not as if he was wrong - but she had to make it so he thought he did. “I am aware of the danger I am putting myself in by associating with you, Orihara-senpai.” She bowed her head. 

He stared at her in silence for a few moments, and it wasn’t until he spoke again that she lifted her head. “Prove to me that your little storage room is worth it, and I’ll consider your offer.” 

“How am I supposed to -”

“Figure it out.” He shrugged, flicked the knife shut, and shoved it back into his pocket. “Figure it out, or don’t,” He shrugged again and began laughing quietly. “You bother me, Nakura-kōhai. Change that.”

She grinned as he turned and made his way towards the door. “I believe I’ll prove myself useful in no time, Orihara-senpai.” 

_You’d better_ , he thought. But instead of speaking, he left, slamming the door behind him. 

As the door shut, she crumpled onto the couch. She knew the situation she was placing herself in would be emotionally draining, but she hadn’t expected him to get anywhere near violent after just an hour together. 

A loud knock caused her to almost roll off of the couch in surprise. She yelled, “Closed!” and buried her face into the cushion. However, the deafening sound of her door being ripped from its hinges and tossed into the living room did cause her to roll off of her couch, and she stared in shock at the opening. 

“That. _Flea_. Got. Incredibly. Too. Close.” Shizuo Heiwajima spoke through gritted teeth, taking a step towards her with each word. 

“Thank you for not risking my life by breaking in sooner,” She said calmly, pushing herself up off of the ground. “Now please, fix my door.”


End file.
